The Chronicles of Kingdom Hearts Tsubasa
by Syaoran145
Summary: When Destiny Island was destroyed by heartless, Sora was in the town called Traverse Town. When he meets Donald and Goofy and Syaoran and the group.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronicles of Kingdom Hearts Tsubasa**

**Author s Note: This crossover takes place in Kingdom Hearts 1, where Sora when he arrives in Traverse Town( I mean when he is knockout in the alleyway.) Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles takes place in Pre-Tokyo Reservoir Disclaimer: I don t own Kingdom Hearts or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: Arriving a new world**

"Donald! Look! The star!"

Then Donald look up and saw a star is going out.

"Come on. Let s hurry."

So, Donald, Goofy and Pluto continue looking for the key that their king mention in the letter that the king left for them.

"Where s that key?"

"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon."

Then Pluto smell s something and went to follow the sent.

"Eh? Where d Pluto go off to?"

Goofy saw Pluto going to the direction to the alleyway.  
"Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that Aw..."

"What do you know, you big palooka?"

"What do I know?"

Donald walked the other direction.

"What about Pluto?"

But Donald kept on walking.

"Hmm Come on, Pluto."

As Goofy and Donald went the other direction,Pluto dash into the alleyway, and found a boy laying against a wall unconscious.

". .mm.." Pluto licked the boy s face.

"WAAH! Wh What?"

Then Sora woken up.

"What a dream..."

Then Pluto pushed the boy to wake up.

"Wha. . .,This isn t a dream!"

Then Sora got up and he looked around.  
"Say, Where am I?"

Sora and Pluto went out of the alleyway and he saw what he never saw before.

"I got caught up with that huge thing where the heck did it bring me, though!"

Sora was very confused, then he look at the dog and he bend down.  
"...do you know where we are?"

Then Pluto heard something and went dashing off.

"Wa wait!"

Sora was now by himself, he look around the town. Then he saw a accessory shop.

"Well is better than nothing."

Sora went inside the shop, Meanwhile a dark figure was spying on Sora from the buildings corners.

"He s arrived then the bearer of the key"

**Somewhere in Traverse Town**

"Ow! Dame it, mage! Give me a little more warning, next time!"

"Eh, next time? Does that mean that when we face off once more against an army of three-foot tall trolls, you re going to be shot in the rear, again?"

Then Mokona giggled.

"In the rear ! Shut it!"

Then every got up while Syaoran was carrying Sakura.

"Mokona, do you sense a feather in this world?"

Then Mokona jumped on Fai s shoulder.

"Its very faint, but I sense something over that direction."

Mokona had pointed towards the other side of the town.

"Are you sure Mokona?"

"I'm sure, I'm sure."

"Well that's good, at least we can find a another feather in this world."

Syaoran, who was holding an unconscious Sakura in his arms, he glanced around.

"So, you guys know what world we are in?"

"Hmm...I don t know?"

Then Fai and the others saw a old women with a cane walking towards the direction where the feather is at.

"Hey, there's a old lady other there. Maybe we can ask her."

As they were trying to catch up with the old lady, she was walking faster and faster.

"Hey wait, excuse me!"

Then the old lady started running as the others were confused.

"She not stopping. Why she running away from us?"

Then Fai said.

"Probably, its Kuro-puu here."

"Shut up mage!"

Then Syaoran sweatdrop.

"But how..."

Then Kurogane dashed toward the women, then he took a leap over her and stopping her.

"Ahh! Get away from me you, heartless!"

"What are you talking about? We been..."

Then the women whacked Kurogane.

"Take that heartless!"

"Ahh! What the hell are you doing, you old lady!"

Then the old lady stopped as she was shocked.

"Oh my, you can talk!" The old lady said.

"Of course I can talk you crazy women!" Kurogane yelled

Syaoran and Fai catch up to them.

"Excuse my friend here, he has a bad day." Fai said.

"That's because of you mage! And that white puff too!"

Mokona giggled

"Thank you, Kurogane." Mokona said.

"Shut up white ball." Kurogane murmured.

Syaoran came towards the old lady.

"We're sorry for scaring you."

"Its alright young man. Thank you for asking." The old lady said

Then the old lady looked at Sakura with concerned.

"Oh my what happened to her!?" The old lady said as she checked on her.

"Oh she unconscious, but she's alright." Syaoran said.

"Oh thank goodness." The old lady said.

"Anyway, were are we?" Syaoran question

"Oh my dear, your at the world called Traverse Town."

"Traverse Town?"

"Yes, if you people are here, than your world was destroyed by heartless then." The old lady said.

"Heartless?" Syaoran said as Fai and Kurogane were listen.

"Excuse miss umm..."

"I'm Abigail." Abigail said.

"Abigail, what are heartless?"

"What? You should know about them. Their black creatures who hides in darkness." As Abigail looked at the sky.

"Now they keeping destroying world after world." Syaoran and the others were silents as, Abigail stared at them.

"My home world was destroyed by the heartless. After my home world was destroyed, me and the rest of the survivors were sent here as we're unconscious. As I woke up, a young man name Leon tell me that my home world is destroyed by the heartless." Abigail said.

"So these heartless creatures destroyed your home world, I'm sorry." Syaoran said.

"You don't have to apologize young man."

"What now, mage." Kurogane stared at Fai.

"Well we travels worlds and it is strange that we haven't met these heartless yet?" Fai said.

"Well I care as long as they are strong." Kurogane smirked as Fai and Mokona giggled.

"So can you tell me where can we stay at?" Syaoran said.

"Oh there's a Accessory Shop down ahead, where that door leads too." As Abigail pointed down where direction Mokona sense the feather from.

"Thank you Abigail, but why are you out here?" Syaoran said.

"Well when I came to visit my old friend, Merlin but when I was walking, I was attacked by a heartless!" Abigail said as Syaoran and the others were shocked.

"What! a heartless!?" Syaoran question.

"Well there are heartless in district 2 and 3." Abigail said.

"District?" Syaoran and the others said.

"Well the district are separate territory. There are 3 district, the 1 district is the most peaceful of the five, without the presence of Heartless. Its were I was unconscious at, 2 district is infested with a variety of Heartless, and the district is we're at, and a plaza also overrun with Heartless, but is the smallest of the five main districts. My grandson told me not to go here, but I want to visit my old friend Merlin, because I'll never seen him for a long time because." Abigail said.

"Man, you're crazy old women! You know you'll get killed by these heartless you know." Kurogane said as Abigail look down.

"I'm sorry but when I got here I see no heartless? I think there are less heartless in the 3d district?" Abigail said.

"Really, that's interesting." Fai said

"Yeah, I agree with you, Fai." Syaoran said as Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"I don't care, as long I fight one of those heartless." Kurogane said.

"Well any way you should get going Abigail, before the heartless come." Syaoran said as Abigail nodded.

"Your right, I should be going. To bad, I wanted to see my good old friend. Oh well, my grandson was right. Oh you people should go as well its too dangerous as well." Abigail said.

"We will." Syaoran smiled as Abigail said goodbyes to Syaoran and the others, but she stop and turn around.

"Oh young lads, whats your names?" Abigail said.

"I'm Syaoran and this is Princess Sakura." Syaoran said

"I'm Fai, and over here(he pointed at Mokona) this is Mokona, and over there is Kuro-puu."

"Its Kurogane!" Kurogane yelled at Fai.

"Ok, goodbye Syaoran,Fai,Mokona, and Kurogane. And I hope Sakura wakes up soon and wish you well bye." Abigail said goodbye to Syaoran and others as Syaoran and the others are headed to the Accessory Shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: ****I don t own Kingdom Hearts or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Chapter 2: Heartless**

Sora went inside the shop and saw a shopkeeper.

"Hey there, how can I… Aw, it's only a kid."

Sora walked over to the shopkeeper.

"I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!"

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long face, Sora? You lost or something?"

"No! Well, maybe… Say Gramps! Where are we?"

Then he was surprise when he called him gramps.

"Huh?"

"Is this the outer world?"

But gramps didn't tell him anything, he just stare at him.

"I was on my island, and… when I woke up I was here in the city… I don't know where any of my friends went… Riku. Kairi…!"

"… This here'd be the city they call Traverse Town, home to all those who've lost their homes… I figure if your friends are still tickin', they're gonna be somewhere around here… go look for them, why don'tcha?"

Then Sora was depress what gramps said to him.

"… okay."

"Here!"

Sora was surprise what gramps just threw to him. It was a leftover that gramps just threw to him, but it was partly eaten.

"Eat that. Get 'yer health back up. If you find yourself in any trouble, you can come back for help at any time!"

Then Sora was crying for joy that he got help.

"Gramps…"

"Call me "Gramps" again, and I'll beat you silly, **IT'S CID!**"

But Sora didn't listen to him, he just ate the leftover.

"So, gramps what should I my friends?"

"**IT'S CID!**… anyway… why you start looking in second district they're probably there kid."

"Oh… okay, thankyew, gramps!"

"**IT'S CID!**"

After that friendly introduction, Sora left, looking for his friends in second district, but Cid forgot to him something very important.

"Oh no! I forgot to tell the kid about those creatures in the second district! I hope that kid will be okay."

**In district 3**

Donald and Goofy were still looking for Leon.

"Hey Leon where are you!"

"Ya know, maybe we should go check the clock tower, Donald?"

"Goofy you big doof, we already check the clock tower twice!"

"Gawrsh, we did?"

"Awwww."

"Maybe we can go check that door with a fire sign."

"I don't think so Jiminy, I don't think he will be in there."

As Donald and Goofy walked around in district 3, a dark figure was closing behind them.

**In district 1**

As Syaoran and the others found the accessory shop, they went inside the shop.

"Hey there, how can I help you with anything?"

Fai walked to the shopkeeper, Syaoran walked over to the sofa and place Sakura on the sofa. Kurogane was laying against the wall.

"Can we stay here for while?"

Then Cid look at Sakura who was lying on the sofa. Cid look back at Fai.

"Sure…"

Then Monkona jump off of Fai's shoulder and landed on the counter.

"Excuse me gramps, do you have any food?"

Cid was angry at that little white bun.

"**IT'S CID!** Anyway the leftovers are over at the end of the counter.

"Yeah!"

Monkona hoped over to the end of the counter and was eaten the leftovers.

"So, who are you guys? I haven't seen you guys before… where 'ya from?"

"Well I'm Fai and over there is Syaoran and, next to him is Sakura and also, that's Kuro-puu!"

"**IT'S KUROGANE!"**

"…and over is Monkona!"

"We came from a another world."

"So, you guys are survivors from the heartless then?"

"Well no, we just arrive in this world."

Then Cid was very confused.

"With a ship?"

"Well no-"

Then Syaoran walked over to Cid.

"What are these Heartless sir?"

Then Cid looked at Syaoran for minutes, and forgetting Fai's answer.

"Well… those Heartless things are monsters that eat out the Hearts of people. But you don't see them wandrin' about 1 district much, but… you will see a lot of them if you go to 2 and 3 district."

Then Fai asked.

"So, those Heartless might come anytime then?"

"Yeah… I guess yer right… but I don't think we're going to have any company.

Then Kurogane said.

"Those creatures won't becoming then."

"Nope."

Kurogane was disappointed that he couldn't face them. Then Cid said.

"Oh ya… you guys are going to 2 district!"

Then Syaoran said.

"Yes we are."

"Well then, do you mind if you find a boy name Sora for me, because I didn't tell him about those heartless roaming around in the 2 district."

Then Syaoran smiled.

"Sure."

As Cid breaths out and said.

"Thanks!"

Then Monkona jumped on Cid's head.

"Gramps do you have anymore food!"

"**IT'S CID!**… and besides you ate all the leftovers!"

"Well thanks for the leftovers gramps."

As Monkona jumped off of Cid's head and jumped on Syaoran's right shoulder.

"Stop calling that, its **CID!**"

Then Kurogane said.

"Just ignore that little white bun."

"But Kuro-puu and gramps are my favorite words, Kuro-puu."

"**IT'S KUROGANE!**"

But then Fai joins in.

" But my favorite word is Kuro-tan, right Kuro-puu."

"**IT'S KUROGANE!**"

Then Monkona keeps repeating the words Kuro-tan.

"If you don't stop calling those names, I might throw you to the heartless!"

Somehow Cid was laughing.

Then Fai said.

"Don't you worry Monkona I will protect you."

"Monkona is happy now that Fai is going to me."

Kurogane was murmured to himself and then Syaoran walked up to him.

"Kurogane?"

"What is it kid?"

"Can you stay here with Sakura."

"… sure kid."

Then Fai walked over to Syaoran and Kurogane.

"Be good while we're gone Kuro-puu!"

"**STOP CALLING THAT!**"

Then Monkona said.

"You too Gramps!"

"**IT'S CID!**…. you little bun!… Anyway be carefully out there kid."

"Well do."

Then Syaoran looked at unconscious Sakura and said to himself.

("I'll be back Princess, with the feather I promise.")

Syaoran and Fai left the shop and headed to 2 district.

**In district 2**

Sora was in the district 2 and he was looking for his friends when he saw a man running away from something, but he slip and fell on the floor and then a light came up from his body, it was shape like a heart, and then his body disappear. The heart flew over to a shadow figure and turn one those things that Sora recognize those creatures from his island. Sora was in shocked to see those creatures again. But it disappear, Sora was running towards where the shadow creature was at. Then more shadow creatures were appearing around him. There are about five of them.

"It's those creatures from the island!"

Then a figure of light from his hand showed a keyblade that he used to fight with those creatures. Then Sora was ready to fight the shadow creatures. Sora attacked the closes one to him. He slash the creature to the face and it disappear, but the one behind him leap towards him, but Sora dodge it and then he it the creature two times on the back and disappear. Two of the creatures were in the shadows and was heading towards Sora. Sora saw the two figures going after him and started to run but then another creature attack him in the front, but Sora barely dodging it and then saw the two figures pop up from the shadows. Sora came running towards them, and then he slash all of them and they all disappear. Sora didn't see them anymore. Sora was grateful there no more of them.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere."

Then Sora turn and saw a guy with a scar across between his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"And they'll keep on coming at you,"

Then the guy pointed at Sora's keyblade.

"as long as you continue to wield the keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade."

Then the guy walking towards Sora like a zombie.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!"

Then he stopped.

"All right, then have it your way."

Then he took out his weapon, it looks like a gun but it is a sword. He was ready to fight Sora. Sora was gripping his keyblade and then the guy run towards Sora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I going to used POVS for this chapter so that you can understand them. **

**Disclaimer: I don t own Kingdom Hearts or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Chapter 3: Discussion**

**Sora's POV**

Then he leaped into the air and launched at me , but I dodge from his sword. So, I used the keyblade to hit him, but he saw the keyblade getting close to him, so he back off before hitting him.

"Very good, but can you dodge this!"

Then he rise his sword forward and then a light was around the sword, it turn out to be a fireball. He release the fireball and was headed towards me. I barley dodged the fireball but when I look back, their was a another fireball at me. So, I used the keyblade to block from the fireball. As the guy lurched forward to me, I blocked from his sword. He's keeping repeating hitting the keyblade as when I losing griping on the keyblade. His sword hit the keyblade hard and making me dropping the keyblade. Then the guy have his chance to hit me. I panic as the guy's sword plummet at me, and then everything went black.

**Syaoran's POV**

As we enter the 2 district, Fai stop and more serious face.

"What is it Fai?"

"I sense something-"

Then we saw a fireball came towards us. As we dodge the fireball, the fireball hit the entrance causing it to burn the entrance door. As I look around to see who cast the spell, their was a man who standing right next to the boy who was unconscious. As he got closer to the boy, he rise his sword and about to finish him off.

Fai and I make a quick dash towards him, as I unsheathing the sword name Hien, as he saw us coming toward him, Then he cast fireballs in our direction. As Fai went to left and I went to the right to dodge the fireballs. It was my chance to make a quick dash toward him so, I make a quick dash towards him, he dash towards me as well as we clash together with our swords. As I was about to question him, then he answer first.

"Who are you!"

"I was about to ask the same thing to you?"

When I look behind the mysterious man, I saw Fai grab the unconscious boy and was picking up a sort of a sword that I never seen before. It look like a huge key, but the man look back and saw Fai grabbed the key. He murmured to him self. so he leap back and cast a fireball at me, but I used Hein to hit the fireball in the other direction and hit one of the buildings. The man make a quick dash toward Fai, I dash after him but he was too fast to catch up. Then the man swing the at Fai, but Fai easily dodge the swing dash away from him. Then Monkona said.

"Syaoran! I sense something coming this way!"

"What!"

Then I look at the ground and saw shadows moving all their own. The shadows went around me and became a literal shadows. I was shocked, I don't know what's going on. But I remembered that Cid told us that their were heartless in 2 district.

"So, these are the heartless that Cid is trying to tell us."

When I look over to where Fai and the guy are at, they too were surrounded as I am.

"Damn! These heartless are back! If I grabbed the boy earlier I wouldn't face these heartless!"

Then I said.

"Wait what! You didn't try to kill him?"

"No I didn't try to kill the boy, I was trying to take the Keyblade away from him."

Then I was confused.

"Keyblade?"

"Never mind that! …We should get heard of these heartless first then we talk about it!"

Then Fai smiles and said

"It's sound a plan to me then. What about it Syaoran?"

"… Sure!"

"Okay then,… you with the blond hair try to protect the boy ok?"

Then Fai smiles and said

"Ok."

Then the man look at me and said.

"Are you ready!"

"Yes!"

Then I told Monkona to go under my coat so it would be safer that way. As Monkona nodded and went under the coat.

"Then lets go!"

Then me and the guy dashed towards them as the heartless jumped at us. I swing my sword at the heartless and hit it and disappeared in thin air, but another heartless towards me. I kicked the heartless and it fell on the ground and I forward my sword at it hit threw the stomach and it disappear. When I look back, the guy who next to Fai and the guy killed two more heartless as Fai dodge the heartless and kicked back of the heartless head and it disappear. As we keep killing the heartless, more came in larger numbers. Then Monkona said.

"I sense more coming Syaoran!"

"Damn! Their so many of them!"

Then the guy said

" Don't complaint about it, just keep fighting them!"

Then a huge heartless appeared in front of us. It look like a spherical in shape and it also have massive arm and hands, short legs, huge feet, and tiny head. It also have is blue skin and clothed in a purple sleeveless bodysuit edged in gold trim, the trim also laces up the front of the body suit across the big belly. Along with black curl-toe shoes and black silver-trimmed pants and also boast a massive manacle in purple and silver on each wrist; three links of chain dangle from each of them.

"Damn it! It's a Large Body."

Then Fai said

"What? … do you mean that heartless?"

"Yes."

Then Fai said

"Its very hard to kill it?"

"Probably if you don't stand still and let it tackle you."

Then their were more heartless around us as we attacked them. Then the Large Body started to run towards us.

"Watch out! Here it comes!"

As we dodge from the Large Body, I went to slash it but, it didn't effect it and the Large Body hit me with its massive arm. I flew back and landed on my feet, but a heartless attacked me with it's claws from behind me.

"Ugh!"

Then Fai said

"Syaoran!"

But the heartless was attacking Fai but Fai dodge it and kicks the heartless and try to save me but the heartless were in front of him. Then the guy dash towards me and slash the heartless from behind me.

"Are you okay kid?"

"Yeah I'm fine but what about the Large Body? How do we kill it?"

"… there's only one way is to hit it in the back, it's the only weakness that heartless got. What about I cast my fireballs that will distract him while you hit him in the back ok lets go!"

Then we spilt up as he cast the fireballs at the Large Body that got detection and headed towards him. As I make a quick dash behind the Large Body and slash it in the back. The huge Heartless disappear as did the others. Monkona pop up from Syaoran's coat and said.

"Yeah!… you did it Syaoran!"

Then Fai came towards me and smiles and said.

"Well done Syaoran!"

Then the guy came towards us and said

"Not bad for a kid."

Then someone behind pop up and said

"Yeah not bad for a kid."

Then the guy jumped up in a surprise.

"Don't you ever sneak up at me like that again Yuffie!"

"Well I am a great ninja ever!"

"Yeah like you go behind people and scared them to death!"

"Man you don't anything about ninja do you Squall?"

"Yuffie its Leon."

"Whatever, anyway who are these people?"

Then Fai said

"Well my name is Fai and over there is Syaoran and next to him is Monkona"

"Well hello there!"

Then Monkona said

"Hello!"

Then Fai said

"…excuse me but can you tell why do you fight with this boy?

Then I said

"… and about the keyblade?"

Then Leon said

"We can discuss in the hotel, because we stay out here too long those heartless might come back so, follow me."

Then Yuffie followed Leon as we followed them as Fai was carrying the boy.

**Alleyway**

**Donald's POV**

As we were walking Goofy said

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!"

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared."

Then I felt someone touched my left shoulder and I started screaming and jumped on Goofy's back.

"Excuse me. Did the king send you?"

Me and Goofy turn around and saw a women, standing right behind us.

**In the Accessory Shop**

**Sakura's POV**

"Ah… where I'm I?"

As I look around and saw only Kurogane and a man in the room. Then Kurogane said.

"Where in a different world called Traverse Town."

Then I pause for a minute and got off the sofa and said.

"…Where are Syaoran, Fai, and Monkona go?"

"They left to go find the feather for you."

"…Oh."

Then the guy said

"Don't you worry darling, they will be back!… oh my name is Cid."

"Oh hello Cid my name is Sakura."

"I already know your name little miss."

"Oh ok."

Then a little white creature came out of the door from the top of the ceiling and floating towards me. Then Kurogane said

"The the hell is that thing!"

As Kurogane stand up and was to about to unsheathing his sword.

"Oh thats a Moogle, don'tcha worry their harmless. When they lost their world, they take residence here and made a successfully shop above the accessory shop."

As a Moogle grabbed my hand and said

"Hiya, kupo! Welcome to the accessory shop! Make sure to visit our shop above the accessory shop, kupo!"

As I smiled at the Moogle and I said

"Sure."

Then Kurogane said.

"So what are they selling up there."

"Well I don't know."

"What! …you don't know what they sell?"

"Nope, I don't know?… but I did went up there once but they kicked me out because they think I might do something to the shop… and even I asked them what are they selling but they told me this "Kupo, not telling, kupo!" that's all."

"Wow that's sucks."

Cids cried and said

"I know."

**Inside the Hotel**

**Sora's POV**

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up."

"…Ah."

After I woke up, I saw Kairi standing right next to me. Kairi said.

"You okay?"

"I guess…"

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi."

"Kairi?… who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie."

"Huh?"

Then everything went white and Kairi reappearing as a different girl.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall."

Then a little white creature jumped on her head and giggled and said

"Squall is a very bad person!"

Then that guy came in and said.

"My name is Leon!"

As I look around the room, there were two more people. One of them has blond hair and the other one has brown hair.

Then the blond hair guy said.

"So, Leon can you tell us what is going on here then?"

"Fine."

Then he look at me, pointed at the Keyblade.

"This "Keyblade" that you bear… the heartless are seeking it as we speak."

Then I said

"The Keyblade…"

Then Yuffie said

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those heartless."

Then the boy with the brown hair said.

"So, Leon that's what you are doing."

"Yeah, if you guys don't interfere with my plan, those heartless that we fought back there…will never came then!"

"… oh were sorry,… we didn't know?"

"Its ok,… you guys thought I might kill the boy back there."

Then Yuffie look at me and said

"It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

Then Leon folded his arms and said

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long."

I was so confused what's going on. But then the blond hair guy said

"So you mean that the Keyblade is the only weapon that can destroy the heartless completely then?"

"…that's right."

Then the brown and the blond hair were murmured to each other. I can't hear what are they saying but I don't understand I thought they were with them and know more about than I do. As I was think, Leon said.

"Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen ones."

As he picked up the keyblade the keyblade disappear and reappear in my was surprise except for Leon, who was disappointed.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

Then the white creature giggled said

"Fai did hold the Keyblade but didn't disappear!"

Then the blond hair smiles and said

"Probably I have the potential to carry the Keyblade."

As the two laughing, Leon said

"I don't think so!"

But then I said

"…why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?"

As Leon explain what's going on here.

**In the other room**

**Donald's POV**

The women name Aerith explain everything to us.

"Okay, you know there are many worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?"

Then I nodded and said

"Yeah."

Then Goofy said

"But they're supposed to be a secret."

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now… when the heartless came, everything changed.

**The room again**

**Sora's POV**

"The Heartless?"

"The ones who attacked you, you remember?"

Then Leon said

"Wait…did Cid ever told you about the heartless?"

"No… he didn't told me about them."

"That old geezer!"

Then the blond said

"…and Cid told us to look for him."

"…Well that's explain a lot then."

Then Leon looked at me and said

"Those without hearts."

"The darkness in people's hearts- that's what attracts them."

"And there is darknes within every heart."

As I was understanding whats going on, Yuffie said

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

**Back to the other room again**

**Donald's POV**

"Ansem?"

"He was studying the recording all of his findings in a very detailed report."

As I folding arms and I understanding whats going on, Goofy said

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?"

"…Its pages are scattered everywhere."

I was surprise by that and I said

"Scattered?"

"Too many worlds."

As we pause, precisely Goofy had an idea.

"Oh, then maybe the king went to find'em."

I understand what Goofy is saying. Then Aerith said

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly."

"We've gotta find him quick!"

Then I said

"Wait! First, we need that "key"!"

"That's's right. The Keyblade."

**Back to the ficking other room!**

**Sora's POV**

"So… this is the key?"

"Exactly!"

Then Leon said.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade… And precisely this guy figger it out!"

He pointed at the blond guy who is Leon said

"That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

Then I said

"Well, I didn't ask for this.

Then Yuffie said

"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you."

"So, tough luck."

As he lean back on the wall, folding his arms, the little white creature said

"Aww… is Squall jealous."

"Its Leon!…and no I'm not jealous, I'm little disappointed."

As he lean back on the wall, folding his arms, I said

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room…"

As I remember about Kairi and Riku, I stand up in shocked.

"Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!"

"You know what? I really don't know."

I sit back down on the bed, thinking about Riku and Kairi.

**Syaoran's POV**

As I look at the boy, I feel sorry for him that he lost his home, family and,his Monkona jumped on Sora's lap and said

"Don't worry, I'm sure you find your friends."

"Huh!"

"He's right,you know!"

Fai sat on the bed, next to the boy.

"What?"

"I'm sure your friends are alive , so don't worry about it."

"But…"

Then I said

"If you can feel them within in your heart, then you know they are alive."

As the boy pause, Yuffie said

"Hes right you know! Like when I lost my friend and I couldn't find him. But I didn't gave up!"

"…so what happened, do you find your friend?"

"Well, yeah of course! He's standing right there!"

She was point at Leon.

"Well I was training somewhere that you don't sneak up behind me Yuffie!

Then the boy smiles and said.

"Thanks for cheering me you guys… so what are your names anyway?"

"Well Fai, over there is Syaoran. And this little guy is Monkona."

"Hello my name is Sora!"

Then Yuffie said

"And I'm the great ninja-"

Then Leon said

"Yuffie he already knows your name already!"

"…Ok… but he doesn't know your name Squall!"

"…Its Leon!"

Then Monkona keeps repeating Squall.

Then Leon said

"Well I told about everything so, what about you guys? Where do you come from?

As we explain everything about it, Leon said

So, you guys are looking for Sakura's feathers then."

"Yes we are."

"hmmm…. That's remind me of something. I saw a weird feather in this town."

I was surprise and asked him.

"What! Really where?"

"… Its is in the 2 district but it just disappear!"

"…oh"

"Im sorry I wasn't helpful?"

Then Fai said.

"Its okay we have Monkona!"

"Yeah you told me that that bun can sense Sakura's feathers."

Then Monkona said

"Yeah much coolor than Squall!"

"It's Leon!"

Then Leon said

"Anyway Sora, sooner or later, the heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself?"

Then Leon look at me and Fai.

"you too you guys, to fight for your life. Are you guys ready?

Then Sora said.

"I'm ready."

Then Fai smiles and said

"I'm ready too."

"Monkona is ready!"

Then Leon looked at me if I'm ready.

"Yeah! I'm ready!"

"Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don t own Kingdom Hearts or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Chapter 4: Guard Armor Fight**

"Leon!"

A heartless appeared in front of them. Then Leon shouted

"Yuffie, go!"

Yuffie ran to the other room.

"Okay you guys don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader and take him out! Lets go!"

As Leon dash to the heartless, he got out his sword and slash the heartless. Then Leon jumped out of the window. Then Sora said to his mind.

"(He really need to jumped out of the window?)"

Then Fai said

"We better find the leader then or the heartless might come again."

Sora was getting nervous as Syaoran patted on Sora back.

"Are you ready Sora?"

Then Sora brought out his keyblade and said

"I'm ready!"

As Sora, Syaoran, and Fai walked towards the door, Monkona shouted.

"I sense the feather is nearby!"

Then Syaoran shouted

"Where is the feather at Monkona!"

Then Monkona jumped on Syaoran shoulder and said

"I think is past the 2 district."

Then Fai said

"I would guess the 3 district then."

"Then let's go to the 3 district!"

As Syaoran and Fai we leaving, Sora said

"I'm coming too!"

Then Syaoran and Fai stopped as Syaoran turned around and looked at Sora and not saying a word.

"I don't know whats going? But you guys thought I was in danger from Leon and save my life….. And now I want to help you guys get the feather for you."

As they went silence, Fai look at Syaoran and said

"Well Syaoran?"

Then Syaoran look at Sora and pause and smiles and said

"Alright then, lets go Sora!"

As Sora smiles back and started leaving towards district 3

**In the other room**

As Yuffie runs to the door , Donald got hit by the door, as she past Aerith.

"Yuffie?"

As Aerith running behind her, Goofy just stands there. Goofy moved the door, and saw Donald not moving.

"Donald are you alright?"

But Donald didn't say anything.

**Accessory Shop**

Cid was sitting there as he watch Sakura and Moogle talking to each other.

"Man! I just don't get it?"

Then Kurogane breath out and said

"Get what?"

" I mean that Moogle gets along with that girl?"

"So what!"

"So what! I mean when I try to talk to them, they always give me that… stare."

"Stare?"

"That's right. That one time I try to a Moogle, it stare me down with those… creepy eyes of theirs."

"…ok."

"But when she talks to them, those Moogle don't stare at her!"

As Cid was frustrated about it, Kurogane shut his eyes and said

"Whatever."

As Sakura and Moogle were talking, a heartless appeared in front of them. Then Kurogane said

"What the hell!"

Then Cid said

"That's a heartless!"

As the heartless got close to Sakura, it shows its claws and slash her but Kurogane dash, unsheathe his sword to Sakura and slash the heartless and disappear.

"You alright?"

"Yes, Thank you!"

As Kurogane look away and asked Cid

"That's was a heartless, I thought they be much bigger than that?"

"That's just the small frys called Shadows. They are more kinds of them. But I thought they won't come to the 1 district?"

As Kurogane was about to put his sword back, more heartless came than one, they surrounded everybody. Kurogane slash the heartless who was close to Sakura. The Moogle called the other Moogles to help. Then a different heartless came instead of the Shadows.

"Who are these heartless! There different from the Shadows?"

"They're called Soldiers! They're stronger then the Shadows!"

Then Kurogane then smiles and said.

"Stronger… that's more like it then."

Then Cid fell(Anime fall).

"Whats a matter with you! They're stronger than the Shadows, they're more than one, they will kill us you know!"

Then the Soldiers jumped to Kurogane, but he just slash through them. Cid just keeping on dodging them as the Moogles brings a camera to Cid.

"Here kupo!"

"What the hell is this! I don't won't to take a picture right now you dumbasses!"

"No its not a camera kupo! It a Cid Cannon kupo!"

"What! A Cid Cannon!"

As Cid was holding the camera, a bunch of soldiers came towards Cid and the Moogles as Kurogane slash them one by one.

"What the hell are you doing over there! Don't stand there like an idiot!"

"Shut up!"

Then one of the Moogle said

"Kupo! Used the cannon now kupo!"

"But how!"

"Kupo! Just aim at the heartless, kupo!"

A Soldier came running towards Cid as Cid holding on to the camera and aim at the heartless and causing to releasing a beam of light and killing the heartless with it. Then Kurogane said

"What the? What kind of weapon is that!"

Then Kurogane checked on Sakura and see that she was alright. As the heartless were all gone, Cid was surprise at what the camera did just now.

"What the hell was that!"

"Kupo! that's was a Cid Cannon! Kupo!"

"…. then why you called this thing my name then!"

"Kupo! This was your present for placing our shop here! Kupo!"

"So that's why you won't let me come up there!"

As Cid was crying for joy, then the Moogle said.

"No, kupo! Your present was done long time ago, kupo!"

"….then why didn't you guys just give my present then!"

"kupo! Well you didn't asked, kupo!"

"…"

As Cid was frustrated what the Moogle did, Kurogane put his sword back in his sheath and looked around the store and see there anymore heartless hiding in the shadows. Then Sakura screamed as the heartless appeared and dragging her to the shadows. Kurogane dash towards Sakura, but she disappear as Kurogane looked around for her.

"Damn it! She's gone!"

Then Cid came running towards Kurogane.

"Old man, do you know where she's at!"

"…. hmmm I don't know!"

Kurogane hit his fist on the floor and said

"Damn it!(If I don't find her soon, the kid will kill me for sure!)"

Then the door swing open, as Kurogane unsheathe his sword and Cid was getting ready to aim at the door. But it was only Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith.

"Oh… its only you guys."

Then Leon said

"Yeah anyways you two looked all worn out? What happen?"

"Whats it look like I'm doing, were fighting heartless here you idiot!"

"What!"

Then Kurogane said

"Forget about that! The girl is gone!"

"Oh so your Kuro-puu, that the others were talking about."

"**IT'S KUROGANE! **… anyway how you know about me?"

As Leon and Yuffie explain everything to him what going on.

"Oh … so you already met the kid and that mage then."

Then Yuffie said

" …and Monkona too!"

"Whatever!… anyway the girl has been taking by those heartless!"

Then everybody said

"What!"

Then Cid said

"That's right, … but I don't know she is alive or not?"

Then everybody went silence as Kurogane was getting angry.

Then Leon said

"Then she is probably die-"

Then Kurogane dash out of the store and started looking for Sakura, as everybody went silence and then Aerith said

"We shouldn't come to conclusion, probably she is alive!"

Then Leon said

"…your right Aerith we have to start looking for her!"

Then Yuffie said

"but what about the leader?"

"The others can handle that, and besides Sora has the keyblade with him, so it should be alright."

But then Aerith just remembered

"Oh no!… I forgot about Donald and Goofy!"

**In district 3**

Syaoran, Fai, and Sora started running towards the direction that Monkona sense the feather from. As they are running, more heartless surrounded them. Syaoran got out Hein as the keyblade appeared in Sora hands and was position to battle. First Syaoran dash towards the heartless and did so Sora. Then the heartless(soldiers) came dashing towards Fai as they aim their claws at Fai, but Fai dodge it aimlessly and knocking them out with he's legs. Syaoran's sword was on fire as he slash right through them. Sora was impress of Syaoran fighting abilities that he couldn't do. As he was distracted a heartless appeared right behind him and Syaoran saw the heartless.

"Watch out!"

Sora turn and saw the heartless right in front of him but the heartless disappeared as Syaoran appeared right in front of him.

"You alright Sora?"

"Y-yeah… I'm alright."

Then Syaoran smiles at Sora, while Fai finish killing two more heartless with his legs and said

"We should keep on going, lets go!"

As Syaoran and the others we running away from the heartless and heading towards the feather, Sora said

"…I'm sorry guys that I'm useless."

Then Syaoran said

"Your not useless Sora."

"Huh?"

Then Fai smiles and said

"Syaoran is right! Your helping us so your not useless."

Then Monkona sad

"Monkona don't think your useless!"

"… thanks you guys."

Then Monkona shouted

"The feather is near, I can sense it!"

Then Syaoran shouted

"Where is it at Monkona?"

"Its straight ahead!"

As the three dash towards the feather, above them Donald and Goofy were running away from the heartless, as they were in a dead end Goofy got out his shield and said.

"Gawrsh, are these the heartless guys?"

Then Donald got out his staff and said

"Let's go get'em Goofy!"

As the two soldiers jumped at them, Donald used his magic to get rid of them but it cause an explosion and Donald and Goofy were flying up in the air. As Syaoran, Fai, and Sora were running towards the feather, Sora heard screaming noises coming from the air. As he stopped and looked up and saw a duck and a dog were in the air coming towards him. Sora started to run but it was too late, as Sora broke the for Donald and Goofy. Syaoran and Fai turn around and saw a duck and a dog were on top of Sora. As Donald and Goofy were seeing stars, as they shack their heads and they both saw the key and they said

"The key!"

While Sora was coming too, then the ground shook as the blocks of stones were rising up from the ground and heartless appeared and surrounding them. As Donald, Goofy and, Sora got up, they were surrounded by Soldiers. Then the Soldiers rush in and attacked.

Then Syaoran said

"Lets go Sora!"

"Ok!"

Syaoran and Sora rush towards the heatless and started to slash them. One of the heartless sneak up on Fai but Fai dodge kicked

Heartless

"That trick won't work me."

Donald used staff to hit the heartless while Goofy charged to them with his shield and hitting them and making them disappear. Syaoran used his kicks to prevent them to attack him, making them an easy target. Sora was surrounded by heartless but he didn't panic as he spins around and slashing them. They disappear as some them were running away. As Donald used his magic called thunder as all of the heartless disappear.

Then Fai walked up to Donald and said

"So you're a magician then I'm I right?"

Then Donald said

"Yes I'm a Magician."

As Donald and Fai were talking about magic, Monkona shouted

"I sense the feather is here!"

Then Syaoran shouted

"What!… where is it Monkona!"

"Its above us!"

Syaoran and the others look up and saw a piece of armor were floating in the sky, the pieces were falling down to the ground. The pieces hit the ground and bounce right back up came together and became a knight armor heartless called Guard Armor." As the Guard Armor hit the ground and started to attacked them. Then Goofy shouted

"Look out!"

As they dodge from the Guard Armor deadly claws, Syaoran asked Monkona

"Monkona were is the feather?"

"…I see it!…. Its right in the body!"

"Ok!"

As Syaoran started dash behind the Guard Armor and he used his sword to slash the heartless in the back, but the Guard Armor turn its body around but not its legs, and hit Syaoran and making him hit the ground. Then Monkona said

"Are you ok Syaoran!"

"….. yeah I'm fine."

Then Sora and Goofy rush at the Guard Armor but the Guard Armor's arms were flying towards them, as they dodge the arms. But the arms came back and hit Sora and Goofy and grabbed them. Fai dash up in the air and hit both arms and causing to let go of Sora and Goofy. Donald used thunder on the Guard Armor but it didn't work as Donald to used magic called Fire and hit its helmet, but it didn't flinch him as he head towards Donald. Syaoran make a quick dash towards the Guard Armor's legs and making it fall to the ground and the pieces started to split up. As Syaoran head towards the main body while Donald and Fai were at the arms, and Sora and Goofy were at the legs. As everybody was hitting and slashing the armors, the pieces were moving and gathering and was whole again. Syaoran dash towards the Guard Armor, but the hole of darkness was next to the Guard Armor, as the Guard Armor reached in and it was holding Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Then Fai said

"Sakura!"

As the others watched the Guard Armor started to crush Sakura, Syaoran was furious and started rushed towards the Guard Armor and hitting on the arms and letting go of Sakura. As Syaoran was about to get Sakura, the Guard Armor got Syaoran as Sakura fell. But Sora dash as quickly as he can, and he caught Sakura in time before hitting the ground.

"Sora! Take Princess Sakura to safety!"

"Right!"

As Sora carried Sakura to safety, the Guard Armor was squeezing Syaoran as Syaoran was screaming. Fai came running to save Syaoran but a another arm appeared in front of him and was unable to save Syaoran. Donald and Goofy came running towards Syaoran, but the legs were moving on there own and head towards Donald and Goofy. Syaoran was nearly unconscious, then a someone slash the hand and dropping Syaoran. As Syaoran landed on the ground and saw it was Kurogane who saved him.

"…Kurogane?"

"Are you alright kid!"

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

The Monkona said

"Thank you Kuro-puu!"

"Stop calling me that!… anyway we should take this thing down right now!"

"Ok!"

As the two were dash towards the Guard Armor, Fai kicked the arm and jumped into the air and head toward the Syaoran and Kurogane. Donald and Goofy attacked together in one powerful move and the legs disappear. Sora quickly dash towards Donald and Goofy.

"Hey! Can you guys watch her for a bit!"

"Wai-"

As Sora gently dropped Sakura and headed towards the others. As Fai catch up with Syaoran and Kurogane, Fai said

"So we all are going to attack the main body then?"

Then Syaoran said

"Yes, that's the feather is inside it and…. I must get back no matter what!"

As Fai and Kurogane smiled, Sora catches up with them.

"Who is this kid?"

"Kuro-puu we should do this first and asked question later."

"**Its KUROGANE!**"

Then Monkona said

"what about Kuro-you"

"Shut up!"

Then Syaoran look at Sora and Sora look back as they can understand each other. Then Fai said

"So me and Kuro-puu are going to distract the heartless while you and Sora are going to finish the heartless off with one hit."

"Stop calling that!"

Sora was surprise that they have to finish the heartless off with one hit. Syaoran said

"Alright then!"

As the two group split up, Syaoran said

"Sora is Sakura safe?"

"Yes she is."

"Good…. Thanks for saving Sakura for me."

"Don't sweat it."

"….. so are you ready?"

"… yes I'm ready!"

Then Syaoran similes at Sora and said

"Lets go Sora!

"Yeah!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don t own Kingdom Hearts or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Chapter 5: Introduces **

As Kurogane and Fai came towards the Guard Armor, as Syaoran and Sora came from behind. As the Guard Armor saw Kurogane and Fai, the Guard Armor's arms came towards them. Kurogane and Fai dodge the Guard Armor's arms. As the Guard Armor's arms came back, Kurogane blocked the arms with his sword. Fai leaped into the air and kicked the arms, causing the fell on the ground. As Kurogane and Fai were dealing with the arms, the Guard Armor was coming towards them, as Syaoran and Sora were ready to attack the Guard Armor. Syaoran focus as his sword is on flames, and Sora was focus too as they were ready.

"Okay lets go Sora!"

"Ok!"

As they dash behind the Guard Armor, the Guard Armor was about to turn around but Fai waved his hands and said

"Hey heartless! Do you want your arms back!"

As the Guard Armor looked towards Fai and Kurogane, the heartless saw the arms under Fai and Kurogane's feet as the Guard Armor came towards them. Then Syaoran and Sora leaped into the air and they slash right through the Guard Armor from the back. As they landed on the ground, the Guard Armor stood as the helmet fell off. Then a light appeared and showed it was a heart and Sakura feather floating out of the Guard Armor. As Syaoran saw the feather, he leaped into the air and got the feather as the heart disappeared. Then the Guard Armor disappeared as well. Syaoran hold the feather tighter as Sora, Fai, and Kurogane came towards Syaoran. Fai said

"At last we got the feather."

Then Syaoran smiles and said

"Yeah."

As Sora looked at the feather, as Monkona jumped on and said

"Monkona is happy that Syaoran got the feather back!"

As Kurogane puts away his sword, Monkona said

"I'm so happy that Kuro-puu is with us!"

"That's not my name you little bun!"

"But Monkona is happy right now!"

"That's it!"

Kurogane was chasing Monkona as Donald and Goofy came over with, Goofy carrying Sakura. Syaoran ran over to them and said

"Thank you for looking after Sakura for me."

Donald scratched behind his head and said

"Your welcome."

As Syaoran gives her the feather, the feather went in her as Donald, Goofy, and Sora was surprise. Then Goofy said to Donald

"Gawrsh, Donald what just happened?"

"I don't know!"

As Sora went over to Syaoran and said.

"Syaoran is she ok?"

Then Syaoran turn and smiles

"Yes, she be ok."

As they both smiled, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith came. Then Leon said.

"Good!… you guys destroyed the leader then."

Then Monkona jumped on Leon and said

"Yes we did Squall!"

Then Kurogane said

"You didn't do anything!"

Then jumped on Fai and said

"Monkona help more than Kuro-puu!"

Then Fai said

"Yes Monkona, you help more than Kuro-puu."

"I hate you two!"

As everybody laughed, Donald and Goofy came up to Sora and Donald said

"Excuse me?… we been looking for you."

"Looking for me?"

Then they both said

"Yeah."

Then Leon said

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade."

Then Fai said

"So, those were the visitors you were talking about?"

Then Leon said

"That's right."

Then Kurogane said

"A talking dog and a talking goose?"

Then Donald shouted

"No!… a duck!"

Then Monkona said

"Wow! Kuro-luu can't tell from a goose to a duck?"

"Shut up bun!"

Then Fai

"Well at least he can tell to humans at least, right Kuro-puu?"

"I hate you!"

Then Donald made a evil laugh, as Goofy said

"But Donald your part goose."

"Shut Goofy! That's suppose to be a secret."

Kurogane heard that and said.

"So, you are part goose then!"

"Shut up!"

But then Monkona jumped in and said

"Duck, duck, goose!"

"Shut up!"

Then Goofy said

"So, what was that feather anyway?"

Then Donald said

"Yeah!"

Then Fai told everything to them.

"A Dimensional Witch?"

"Sakura feathers"

Then Monkona said

"That's right and I got the power to sense Sakura feathers!"

The Donald remember something.

"Goofy, remember what the letter said?"

"Hmmmm…"

Then Jiminy jumped out and said

"The letter mentions about the Sakura feathers."

Then everybody was surprise. Then Syaoran said

"What!"

Then Donald said

"That's right…. The king mentioning the Sakura feathers were scattered everywhere in many worlds with these called the heartless possesses."

Then Kurogane said

"Wait!… How does the king knows about the Sakura feathers then?"

Then Jiminy said

"It mentions about a Dimensional Witch told him about it."

Then Kurogane said

"I knew that witch was apart of it."

Then Fai said

"But why did she told the king and not us?"

Then Monkona said

"She is probably mad at Kuro-tee."

"What!"

"Yeah, you remember that you made an ugly face at her?"

"I didn't you little shit!"

Then Monkona went to Fai crying. Then Fai said

"Don't worry Monkona, he is cranky right now. I'm sure he didn't mean it on purpose?"

"Yes! Mage I really mean it what I say!"

"See!… Monkona he's cranky."

Then Monkona cheered up and said

"Fai is right, he is cranky!"

"Ahhhhh! I hate you two!"

Then they both said

"I know we love you too, Kuro-puu!"

"I get the felling that you two are trying to piss me off!"

As Fai and Monkona was making fun of Kurogane, Jiminy said

"The letter mention about a group who landed in Traverse Town, we have to travel with us to collect the Sakura feathers."

As Syaoran pause and looked at Sakura, Fai said

"Well what do you think Syaoran? Should we go with them?"

Then look at Fai and said

"Yes. I want to look for Sakura's feathers, and I want to get her all her memories back."

Then Fai said

"I take that as a yes then!"

Then Donald and Goofy smiled and look at Sora.

"So what about you?"

"Huh!"

"Coming with us of course! We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

"…. I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi…"

As everybody stay silence, Syaoran said

"Of course"

Sora look at Syaoran as Monkona said

"He's right! Monkona believes you can find your friends if you come with us."

Then Goofy and Donald mumbled to each other.

"Gawrsh, are they sure?"

"Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help us find the king."

As Donald and Goofy mumbled to each other, Leon said

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

"Yeah, I guess."

Then Donald said

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

Then Goofy similes at Donald and said

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us! Ghaa-

Donald cut him off as he pushed Goofy's face aside. Then Fai said

"Yeah Sora, like this!"

As Sora turn around, he saw Fai pointed at his smile face.

Then Donald said

"Yeah like that! Smile! Smiles power the ship!"

Then Goofy started laughing and Donald pointed at Kurogane and Syaoran.

"You two have to smile too!"

Kurogane was surprise, but Syaoran wasn't surprise. Then Kurogane shout

"What! I not going to smile just because we have to go with you!"

"Well you have too! If you don't you won't go on our ship!"

Then Fai said

"Now come on Kuro-puu, just smile just like me and Monkona!"

"No!"

Then Donald said

"Alright smile all together, ready go!"

Sora grin and Syaoran just smiled. But Kurogane didn't smiled as everybody laughed at Sora just forgetting about Kurogane get to smile. Then Goofy said

"That's one funny face!"

Then Sora said

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys."

Then Donald rise his arm out and introduce himself

"Donald Duck."

Then Goofy rise his arms too and said

"Name's Goofy"

"I'm Sora."

Then Syaoran joins in

"I'm Syaoran."

"Fai."

"Monkona"

But Kurogane didn't say anything. Then Sora asked

"Whats wrong?"

"I not gonna do that!"

Then Monkona said

"Kuro-puu is just cranky!"

"Its KUROGANE!"

As Kurogane was about to hit Monkona, Monkona dodge and Kurogane's hand hit the groups hands.

"Damn it!"

"Hahahaha Monkona caught you good"

"Shut up mage!"

Then Goofy said

"All for one, for all."

Kurogane quickly moved his hand and said

"Its it suppose to be three people and not six and not including her?"

"Well come know Kuro-puu-"

"Its Kurogane!"

Everybody laughed as Sora was thinking about Riku and Kairi, while Syaoran was thinking about the feathers

**Somewhere in the dark realm**

As the mysterious group look at Sora and the others from a holy gram, one of the group, with a flaming head said

"Those squirts took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?"

Then a guy holding an snake cane said.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. Without the keyblade they should've been alive right now."

Then an half octopus and half women said

"Why don't we turn that boy into a heartless? Hahaha! That'll settle things quick enough."

Then the pirate guy said

"And the brat's friends! Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."

Then a bag said

"You're no prize yourself. Hahaha!"

"Shut up! You little…

"Enough."

Then an women with an green face and wearing horns, and holding one of Sakura's feathers, walked over to them and said

"The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful…

Then a guy holding an snake cane said

"So, who are these four then?"

"I don't know? But it doesn't matter who they are. They will be swallowed by the darkness. Ahahaha…"

Everybody laughed as she absorb the feather in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thanks xxHinaAngelxx for the reviews. And Kingdom nice I will try my best… But I won't make no promise! **

**Disclaimer: I don t own Kingdom Hearts or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Chapter 6: Departing**

* * *

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" Sora said as he was all pumped up and ready for anything.

"Hold on tiger!… Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. You guys don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Leon said.

"He's right! We have to prepared for anything that will come at us… and besides we shouldn't leave yet?" Syaoran said as he was holding Sakura. Sora looked at Sakura and was thinking about Kairi. As he was thinking about Kairi, Kurogane said

"Hey, where is that old guy at?" Kurogane said as Leon folded his arms around.

"He's at the shop with the Moogles right now." Leon said.

"He said he can't leave the shop alone with all those Heartless around." Yuffie said.

"It figures that he didn't help us out with that weapon of his!" Kurogane said while Yuffie, and Aerith confused looked at Kurogane as Fai glance over at Kurogane.

"Kuro-ruu I thought you liked working alone?" Fai said as Kurogane was shouting at him. Then Leon interrupted as everybody glance over at Leon.

"I'm sorry for the interruption… But we should head back at the Accessory Shop and tell Cid what happen. I'm sure he would be glad to hear that we found Sakura." Leon said as Kurogane looked away as Fai smiled at Leon.

"Alright then… sound like a plan to me!" Fai said. Everybody was heading towards the Accessory Shop as Syaoran picked up Sakura and looked at Sora who was spacing out.

"Sora?" Syaoran said.

"…Huh!" Sora said who was surprise.

"Were heading towards the Accessory Shop right now. Are you ok?" Syaoran said who was a little bit worry about Sora.

"Yeah I fine!… I was just thinking about something that's all!" Sora said as walked with the others as Syaoran pause for a few seconds staring at Sora. But he shook his thought out and continue walking towards the Accessory Shop.

**Accessory Shop**

As Sora and the others made inside the Accessory Shop, Cid came running towards them.

"I'm so glad you guys are ok!… But what about Sakura, do you guys found her?" As he looked at the group.

"Don't worry Cid. We found Sakura." Leon said as Cid saw Sakura who was unconscious.

"Thank god!" Cid said. Then Monkona pop up behind Fai.

"Gramps you should thank Syaoran and the others, not god!" Monkona said.

"Its not gramps, its Cid!" Cid said as Syaoran walked over to the sofa and gentle put Sakura down. Sora stare at Syaoran and Sakura was thinking about Riku and Kairi as Donald saw Sora was depressed, Donald shouted at Sora and catching off guard.

"Hey! I told you no frowning, no sad face!" Donald said as Sora was surprise. Then Sora forgetting the whole thing and smiles.

"Ok!" Sora said as Donald smiles at Sora. As Leon and Cid talked alone and explain what happened.

"So, they are leaving to go find the King and these so called Sakura feathers?" Cid said.

"That's right and they need the supplies for their journey." Leon said.

"Ok that will be simple enough… but you have to pay for them! Cid said.

"What?" Leon said

"You have to pay, and do you own me for that hiding place I told you about so that Yuffie doesn't disturbed your training?" Cid said as Leon who was looking around to see Yuffie was talking to Fai and Monkona.

"Alright! Here, I hope you won't talk about it old man!" Leon said as Cid grabbed the money.

"Alright then I will get the supplies for them then." as he walked out the door, Sora walked over to Syaoran.

"She will be okay?" Sora said as Syaoran nodded.

"Yes she will be fine." Syaoran said as Sakura open up her eyes and saw Syaoran was sitting by her side.

"Syaoran." Sakura said as she was smiled at him.

"Sakura." Syaoran said smiled back. Sora was glad she was ok as everybody walked up to see Sakura.

"Monkona is glad that you are ok Sakura!" Monkona said as Sakura was her sitting position and smiled.

"Thank you Monkona for worried about me." Sakura said.

"I'm glad too Sakura." Fai said as he was happy to see Sakura was ok. She looked around and saw people that she didn't met, Yuffie introduce herself.

"Hello Sakura! I'm Yuffie the greatest ninja who ever lived." Yuffie said as Sakura who was surprise while Leon was regretting that he shouldn't met her.

"My name is Leon and don't mind her, she always think she is the best ninja ever… But she isn't!" Leon said as Yuffie was angry about what Leon had said. Yuffie started shouting at Leon as Aerith pop up in front of Leon and Yuffie.

"My name is Aerith." Aerith said as she shook hands with Sakura,

"Nice to met you Aerith." Sakura said smiled at her. Then Sakura looked at Sora.

"My name is Sora!" Sora said as Donald and Goofy was introducing themselves.

"Hey my name is Donald and this is Goofy." Donald said as Goofy waved at Sakura. She smiled at them.

"Nice to met you all Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Sakura said. As they all introducing themselves, Kurogane was relaxing and forgetting about them, but a Moogle popped up behind him, making him stand up quickly.

"…Oh its just you!" Kurogane said as Moogle flew towards Sakura. As the Moogle was getting close to Sakura, Syaoran was in front of Sakura.

"Syaoran is ok. I we've already met." Sakura said as he turn around to Sakura with a confusedly look on his face.

"So, what is that thing anyway?" Sora confusedly said as the Moogle looked at Sora.

"Kupo! Its very rude of you! Calling me a thing! Kupo!" Moogle said.

"It talks too!" Donald said as the Moogle flew towards Donald and hit him on the head making Donald angry.

"What the hell! Why do you do that for!" Donald said as the Moogle flew towards Sakura.

"Kupo! I just don't like you! Kupo!" Moogle said.

"But that doesn't explain why you hit me!" Donald said as Goofy was thinking.

"Its better to leave the unanswered question Donald." Goofy said.

"What do you know you dimwit!" Donald shouted as Monkona jumped on Goofy's shoulder and was giggling.

"Probably he hates ducks or goose?" Monkona said as Donald was enraged. The Moogle flew towards Monkona and shake hands with Monkona.

"Kupo! Welcome friend! Do you hate that goose too? Kupo!" Moogle said as Monkona smiled.

"Yeah I do!" Monkona said as Donald outraged into an scream. Then Syaoran asked Aerith who is that creature.

"Oh that's a Moogle." Aerith said.

"A Moogle?" Fai said in a confusedly way.

"I have no clue what they are but they lost their world from the Heartless, they take residence here and made a successfully shop above the accessory shop." Yuffie said as the Moogle and Monkona were talking each other.

"Do you know what are they selling up there?" Goofy said as Donald was cooling down.

"Well I don't know?" Yuffie said.

"Their selling weapons." Kurogane said as everybody was surprise and turn over to him.

"What how do you know about that?" Leon said.

"Well me and the old man were attacked by the Heartless… But that Moogle gave some kind of weapon that's look like a camera to the old man and he used the it and killed all the Heartless with one blow." Kurogane said as everybody was surprise.

"Ahh… so that's what you met before about he didn't come and help!" Yuffie said.

"Well that's surprising." Leon said as Cid return. Everybody stared at Cid as he stopped.

"What do you looking at!" Cid said.

"Its nothing." Leon said as Cid put the supplies down at the counter.

"Whatever… Hey guess I got your supplies for your trip." Cid said as Monkona and the Moogle went over to see what's in the bag. Then Sora asked Donald.

"Excuse me how you guys travel?" Sora asked.

"By ship." Donald said.

"Wow! So, where's this ship of yours?" Sora said.

"Wait just a minute there kid. We're gonna be visiting plenty of places, but… needta obey the laws of non- interference. Don't tell anyone we're from the other world!" Donald said. Then Sora was confused.

"Huh!… Why not?" Sora confusedly asked.

"Ahyuk! To preserve the borders of the worlds…" then Goofy was interrupted by Donald.

"That's "The order of the worlds" you dimwit!" Donald outraged by that.

"Is that true?" Then he looked at Fai and continues "So, it's the same thing to you guys?" Sora question Fai.

"Yeah it's the same thing. We can't tell people that were are from the another world and besides we enter another world, people question our clothes. But… we manages to tell them, were from another country." Fai said.

"Wow!" Sora amazed Fai and the group that they can travel worlds to worlds.

"So, you guys travel by ship?" Donald asked Fai.

"Well not exactly…" As Fai pointed at Monkona who was talking to Moogle. Fai continue talking "Monkona has the ability to sent us to different worlds." Fai said as he smiled at Donald. Donald was confused as Goofy question Fai.

"Gawrsh! I wonder how that little guy can make you guys travel?" Goofy asked Fai.

"Well…" Then Donald interrupted Fai.

"I don't want to know about it!" Donald shouted as Sora and Goofy where confused. Then Leon came towards Syaoran and give him a piece of letter.

"What's this?" Syaoran asked.

"That's one of Ansem documents." Leon said as Syaoran open up the letter and glance at it.

"Ansem set out to compile a report documenting the behavior of the Heartless…" Leon said as Syaoran was still glanced at the letter.

"Dunno much about those buggers, but the key to the mystery's probably in that report… only problem is pages were scattered all over… getting 'em back's been a bitch. Haven't seen 'em all." Yuffie said.

"All over?" Sora question Yuffie.

"Across the worlds, I mean." Yuffie said.

"Now we have to find those stupid pages…" as Kurogane was interrupted by Leon.

"You guys don't have to find those reports, but its really important how to defeat some certain Heartless that you guys encounter from your trip… but I might digress." Leon said. Then Donald and Goofy was just thinking about the King.

"Well I guess were all set were leaving now!" Donald said as everybody nodded except for Sakura who has no idea what going on. Syaoran explain what going on here as they all were outside of Accessory Shop.

**In the First District**

* * *

"Good luck everyone!" Yuffie said as Leon folded his arms around and didn't say anything.

"Sora I hope you find your friends. Syaoran you too about the feathers" Aerith said as Syaoran and Sora smiled and nodded.

"Goodbye Moogle!… I never forget you!" Monkona said.

"Kupo! I never forget about you too Monkona! Kupo!" Moogle said as Monkona jumped on Kurogane shoulder.

"Wow! I never thought you a friend here?" Kurogane said as Monkona was giggled.

"What's so funny Monkona?" Fai said.

"Well I did tech Moogle something!" Monkona said as she was waving at Moogle.

"Kupo! Goodbye everyone, and even to you Kuro-puu! Kupo!" Moogle said as Kurogane was iterated about the name as he grabbed Monkona and throw her, but Fai catches her with flying colors.

"Kuro-puu why did you throw Monkona for?" Fai said as Kurogane was iterated.

"Its Kurogane!" Kurogane shouted.

"Kuro-puu is mean! I was only teaching how to say your name." Monkona said.

"But you got the name wrong you little shit! Kurogane shouted at Monkona. As Monkona was making fun of Kurogane, Cid gave the supplies to Goofy.

"Be carefully out there Sora, don't get killed by those things!" Cid said as Sora was smiled.

"Thank you gramps for calling by my name!" Sora said as Cid was iterated.

"Its Cid!" Cid shouted at Sora but Sora was distracted by Monkona who was repeating "Gramps".

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Leon said as they nodded.

"So, where's the ship at?" Sora asked Donald.

"The Gummi ship is outside that gate" Donald said as he was pointing at the gate.

"What kind of idiot names "The Gummi ship"." Kurogane asked Donald.

"You idiot! The ship are made entirely of gummi blocks, made of special Gummi material that allows to travel between Worlds." Donald said as Kurogane didn't say anything.

"Kuro-puu is dumb!"Monkona said as Kurogane murmured to himself.

"Wow! Its sound awesome!" Sora said.

"Yes me too, I want to see it." Sakura said

"Well were are, so lets go!" Donald said as the others were walking towards the gate and waved back and said goodbyes as Yuffie and the other except for Leon waved goodbye. Cid was crying as Leon was making fun of him. Cid was choking Leon as Yuffie was trying to stop Cid.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don t own Kingdom Hearts or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Chapter 7: Blasting Off**

* * *

The group arrived to the ship as everyone was amazed at the ship. Donald and Goofy looked at the group.

"Well do you guys like it?" Goofy said.

"It looks amazing! I never saw a ship before!" Sora said as Monkona was jumping up and down on Kurogane's head.

"Wow!" Monkona amazed as Kurogane grabbed Monkona and threw her. Syaoran and Sakura was still speechless.

"Wow! So this made out of gummi?" Fai asked Donald.

"Well yes it is. And mad of special Gummi material that allows to travel between worlds." Donald said.

"So who built your ship?" Syaoran asked Donald.

"Our king of course!" Donald said.

"Your King?" Syaoran said as Donald and Goofy nodded yes.

"Hmp… Your King built this piece of shit! I'm not really looking forward to go on it then." Kurogane said as Donald screamed.

"How dare you call this ship a piece of crap! Our king made it!" Donald shouted at Kurogane.

"Well you guys don't have a name for the ship! So I called your ship crap!" Kurogane smirked as Donald was trying to rush at Kurogane but Goofy got Donald by the collar by his shirt.

"Well then we should give it a name then." Sakura said as she smiled making Donald stop.

"She right and I now a great name for it!" As Fai was about to name the ship, Kurogane covered his mouth. Then Monkona jumped out of nowhere and was about to shout the name but Kurogane grabbed Monkona and covered Monkona's mouth. Everybody was confused at Kurogane who was trying to cover both Fai's and Monkona's mouths.

"What about Highwind?" Sora said as everybody stared at him. Sora was nervous as everybody didn't talk.

"If you guys don't like it, we should-" Then Syaoran interrupted Sora.

"Highwind is a great name Sora!" Syaoran said as Sora smiled back.

"Yeah I like the name Highwind, it's a good name for it." Sakura said as everybody agreed to name the ship Highwind.

"And besides it looks canna cute." Sakura said as everybody was shameful look at the ground except for Fai and Monkona, who were agreeing with Sakura.

"Can we go inside now!" Sora said as Donald nodded. Everybody went inside ship into the ship interior.

"Welcome aboard the Highwind, everybody!" Donald said.

"Roomy, innit. Ahyuk!" Goofy said.

"Uwwaa! Its totally awesome, man!" Sora said as he was excited touching and looking at the engine parts, as Syaoran and the others looked around ship as well.

"Wow, I never seen this before." Syaoran said as Monkona jumped on the engine as someone shouted at Monkona.

"Get off of there now!" a mysterious voice said as everybody heard the voice except for Sora, who was still excited about the ship.

"Take that!" As the small creature smacked Sora in the face. Syaoran and Kurogane was about take their swords out of their sheathe, Donald and Goofy stopped them.

"Hold guys is just Chip and Dale!" Donald said.

"Chip and Dale?" Syaoran and Kurogane both said as the two popped out behind the engine.

"How dare you guys just touchin the engine that we clean!" Chip shouted as Dale was trying to the spot that Sora touched.

"And you get down from there!" Chip shout at Monkona.

"Oh… okay!" Monkona said as she jumped down from the engine. Sora was rubbing the spot that Chip hit on his face, he looked down.

"You! apologies what you have done!" Chip shouted at Sora. Sora scratched behind his head and was thinking they just over reacting over this.

"Well I'm sorry for touching the engine um…" As Sora who their names are, Chip shouted their names out as Sora could hear rings in his ears.

"Wow. Now we got more talking animals!" Kurogane said as Chip hit Kurogane in the face and making Kurogane angry.

"You creepy guy! You should apologies to us now!" Dale said as Kurogane was iterated at Chip and Dale.

"Yeah Kuro-puu, you should apologies to them right now!" Monkona said as she was jumping up and down on Fai's shoulder.

"Shut up you! I'm not apologizing to those creatures!" As Kurogane shouted, Fai giggled and walked towards Chip and Dale.

"I'm sorry for Kuro-puu what he said to you. He just cranky that's all." Fai smiled at them as Kurogane murmured to himself. Chip and Dale looked at each other.

"Cranky?….." As Chip and Dale stared at Kurogane.

"I guess your right! And besides, he smells!" Chip said as Kurogane was iterated at them. As Kurogane was shouting at them, Syaoran asked a question to Donald and Goofy.

"Who are they? They just clean in the ship interior?" Syaoran asked Donald and Goofy.

"They're the mechanics responsible for the maintenance of the gummi ship." Donald said as Syaoran and Sora looked at Chip and Dale. Then Jiminy pop out of nowhere and was dressing like a pirate.

"HarHar! I be Jim'ny cricket, the capt'n o' this skipper! Welcome aboard!" Jiminy said, bowing down at them as Sora and Syaoran was looking down at Jiminy.

"Gawrsh! Jiminy how do you got those clothes?" Goofy said.

"Well…" Then he was interrupted by Donald who rolled his eyes.

"Who cares! Anyway we should head towards the cockpit!" Donald said as everyone was heading towards the cockpit. Jiminy hopped on Syaoran's shoulder. As they made their way to the cockpit.

"Uwwaa! So this is the cockpit. And those are must be the controls for the ship!" Sora said as he ran towards the controls, but Donald stopped Sora.

"Don't touch the controls! I'm am the only one who's allowed to touch the controls!" Donald said.

"Donald is a pilot of this ship and his very sensitive about touching the controls." Goofy said as Monkona was jumping on the controls. Donald turn and yelled at Monkona to get off. Monkona giggled as she hopped off the controls. Donald sat down onto his seat

"Ahyuk! Take your seat everyone and fasten your seatbelts, we'll be taking off shortly." Goofy said as everybody has taking a seat except for Kurogane.

"Kurogane why haven't you taken 'yer seat yet?" Goofy said.

"Because that little shit has taken my seat!" Kurogane said as Monkona giggled.

"Gawrsh! Well…" Then he was interrupted by Fai.

"Don't worry Goofy! Monkona asked Kuro-puu he could have his seat and he said yes." Fai said.

"Damn you mage! I didn't said that!" Kurogane shouted at Fai.

"If he doesn't take a seat right now, he well be flying around the ship if he doesn't!" Donald said as he was starting the ship. Meanwhile Sakura was having trouble putting the seatbelt on.

"Do you need a hand Sakura?" Syaoran said.

"Yes I need help." Sakura said as Syaoran was putting her seatbelt on.

"Thank you Syaoran." Sakura smiled as he smiled back.

"Ahh young love." Jiminy said as Syaoran and Sakura looked away blushing. As Sora put on his seatbelt and well as Donald and Goofy. Fai help Monkona put her seatbelt on.

"Chip and Dale start the engines!" Donald yelled as Chip and Dale heard Donald.

"You heard the duck! Engines at full throttle!" Chip said.

"Aye-Aye sir!" Dale said as they start the engines.

"Hold on everyone!" Donald said as Kurogane was holding to the seat, as Donald pressed the button, the ship blasted off to the stars as Kurogane was holding on for dear life. As they finally stopped, Kurogane was on the floor as Monkona said.

"That was fun! Can we do it again!" Monkona said as Kurogane hit Monkona on the head.

"Kuro-kuu why do you hit me on the head for?" Monkona asked Kurogane.

"That's for taking my seat!" Kurogane shouted at Monkona.

"Kuro-puu…"

"Shut up mage!" Kurogane shouted at Fai as Goofy turn towards Sakura and Syaoran.

"Are you two alright?" Goofy asked Sakura and Syaoran.

"Yes, were alright." Syaoran said as Jiminy was jumping up and down on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Hey! Do you forgot about me Goofy!" Jiminy said.

"Gawrsh! I'm sorry. Are you alright Jiminy?" Goofy said.

"Yes! Thank you for asking." Jiminy said. While everybody was taking of their seatbelts, Sora was feeling airsick.

"Sora! Take a look out 'yer window." Goofy said as Sora looked to his window.

"Woah…!" as Sora was looking at the stars, Sakura was also looking at the stars.

"The stars are beautiful." Sakura said as Syaoran looked at the stars too.

"Yes they are." Syaoran said as Monkona hoped to her window.

"Stars! Wow theirs so many! I wonder I count all of them!" Monkona said.

"Well I don't know you can count them all, but if you wish upon a star your wish might come true." Fai said.

"Really! Then I wish for food!" Monkona said as Kurogane sat down on the floor. Sora looked at the stars.

"I wish Riku and Kairi were here to see this…" as Sora stared at the stars Donald said.

"We've arrived, everybody." Donald said as everybody saw the next world they going to.

"Eh? Already?" Sora asked Donald.

"Yep!" Donald said.

"So you know this world called?" Syaoran asked Donald.

"Yes! This world is called Wonderland." Donald said as Sora and Monkona were excited.

"I can hardly wait!" Sora said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don t own Kingdom Hearts or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

* * *

**Chapter** **8: Wonderland**

Donald open the door as Goofy was laughing.

"Don't just jump the airlock, though. That's a bit dangerous." Donald said as everybody were confused.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked Donald as Monkona was jumping up and down. But Donald didn't listen as he explain them.

"Have to look both ways before exiting…"

"Gotta be careful!" Goofy said. Everybody was surprise, including Kurogane.

Right." Donald said as Goofy was pushing Donald to the door.

"What the hell! Are you guys crazy, you get killed!" Kurogane said as Donald and Goofy walked out of the ship.

"Guys below you!" Sora yelled as Donald and Goofy were floating in midair.

"Below us?" Donald asked as Sora was stunned and wasn't able to talk.

"Are you guys not falling…?" Syaoran asked them as Kurogane stopped him.

"Kid, don't asked." Kurogane said. Sakura walked to the door.

"It is safe?" Sakura asked as Donald nodded.

"Of course! We won't be here if it wasn't safe." Donald laughed. Sakura step out as Syaoran was panicking as she was floating in midair. Syaoran take a breather as Sora shook his head to snap out of it.

"Its safe you guys!" Sakura waved at them as Goofy laughed.

"Come you guys! We don't have all day you know!" Donald said as Fai smiled.

"Its amazing and I thought it was Donald who using magic to stay up like that?" Fai murmured to himself as Syaoran join Sakura and the others.

"Stop talking to yourself mage! You creeping me out." Kurogane said as Fai pushed Kurogane put of the ship.

"What the hell mage!" Kurogane yelled as Fai and Monkona laughed.

"We'll I was testing if it works mean guys like you Kuro-puu." Fai said as Monkona was giggling .

"I hate you and that little shit too!" Kurogane scold as Syaoran looked down.

"Wow! Its amazing that we floating…" Syaoran murmured to himself as Sora look outside. Then Fai pushed him as he standing in midair. Fai hopped of the ship as Monkona jumped on Sora's head.

"Sorry about that." Fai apologize to Sora.

"Its ok." Sora said while Syaoran stared down.

("What's down there? I don't sense anything down there?") Syaoran thought as they were falling down.

"What the hell! I thought you said its safe you damn duck!" Kurogane yelled as Donald explain to him.

"Don't worry it will so down as we hit the bottom." Donald said as they were slowing down. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand as Monkona is circling around Kurogane, who was getting very angry as Fai was still smiling. While Goofy was taking a nap as they were getting near the ground. As everybody safely landed on the ground, as Goofy hit the ground and he saw a rabbit ran past him.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" A furry rabbit said as he was running.

"That's was unexpected?" Sora said.

"Garsh! What do you mean Sora?" Goofy said as he got up.

"… umm… never mind." Sora said.

"Princess are you alright?" Syaoran said as Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sakura said as Donald, Goofy, and Sora heard the word princess.

"What!… Are you a princess!" Donald said as Fai smiled.

"Yes, she a princess." Fai said as Donald and Goofy were bowing down before Sakura, while Sora confusedly what to do.

"You guys don't have to bow down before me. Just treat me as your alley." Sakura said as Donald and Goofy quickly got up.

"Ok! Princess Sakura!" Donald said as Sakura smiled back at them. Kurogane was investigating and saw a door were the white rabbit went. Then a hand was on Kurogane as he turn around and saw Fai letting go.

"So Kuro-puu, have you found something?" Fai said as Kurogane stared at him.

"… You felt it too mage?" Kurogane said as Fai look serious.

"Yeah I felt it too when we enter this world." Fai said as Kurogane turn around towards the door.

"Is it a those heartless?" Kurogane asked Fai.

"Probably, but much stronger. I bet that's the main heartless from this world then." Fai said.

"Yeah, and I bet the kid could sense it too." Kurogane said as Fai stared at Syaoran who's with the others.

"… maybe but I sense this heartless is stronger than the last heartless we face." Fai said as Kurogane turn around towards Fai.

"Hmmm… its probably the feather." Kurogane said as Fai was thinking.

"I don't know? Then Monkona should sense the feather by now, but Monkona didn't say a word about the feather?" Fai said as Kurogane stared at Fai.

"So what are you telling me mage, is that the heartless doesn't have the feather?" Kurogane question Fai.

"….. I don't know?" as Fai was thinking about the problem, everybody catch up with Fai and Kurogane.

"Sorry for the long wait." Sora apologies to them. Fai smiled and Kurogane looked the other way as everybody looked confuse.

"Garsh! What's wrong?" Goofy asked them.

"Its nothing, I was making sure that Kuro-puu didn't go by himself." Fai said as Kurogane murmured to himself.

"Probably Kuro-puu didn't something bad!" Monkona said.

"Shut up you little shit!" Kurogane yelled at Monkona as she was giggling.

"Well ok then… lets go." Donald said as everybody was headed towards the door. While they were walking, Syaoran was thinking what he had sense.

"So, you sense it too Syaoran?" Fai asked as Syaoran nodded.

"Yes I did… but when you two were having a conversation, I asked Monkona if you sense the feather? But Monkona didn't sense the feather." Syaoran said.

"Probably it's the heartless power who is covering the feather?" Fai said as Syaoran nodded. Kurogane heard the conversation, while Monkona was with Sakura. While Jiminy hop on Sora shoulder.

"Sora I think something is wrong?" Jiminy said as Sora looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked Jiminy.

"Well I mean Fai, Syaoran, and Kurogane are hiding something?" Jiminy said as Sora was staring that Fai and Syaoran who were in a conversation.

"You are probably right,… but why are they are hiding from us for?" Sora said.

"I don't know? … its probably their business." Jiminy said as Sora was in deep thought as Donald open the door. It was a room but it was small as they were big. There was a bed and a table in the middle of the room, and a small door across the room. As they went in, Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai didn't sense the heartless anymore.

"What happen! its gone?" Syaoran said as Fai and Kurogane looked around the room. Sora stared at them, while the others looked around the room.

"Where is that white rabbit?" Donald said as Goofy looked puzzled.

"White rabbit?" Goofy said.

"You big idiot! You know that white rabbit ran pass us!" Donald yelled at Goofy.

"Oh that's right the rabbit. But why do you want to look for the rabbit?" Goofy said.

"I mean we should had catch up with the rabbit by now and he's nowhere to be seen." Donald said.

"Garsh! Probably he went through that door Donald?" Goofy said as he pointed the door from across the room.

"You idiot! That rabbit can't get through that small door!" Donald yelled at Goofy, while Sora was still staring at Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane. Then Kurogane looked at Sora, who looked away from them. Then he saw something.

"Ah! it's the white rabbit!" Sora yelled as everybody looked towards Sora as they saw the tiny small rabbit ran across the room and head towards the small door. As the white rabbit went inside the small door, everybody looked confused.

"…eh! How did he get so small?" Sora said as everybody looked confused.

"How weird?" Fai said as Monkona was touching the door.

"The door is funny looking!" Monkona said as the doorknob open its eyes.

"I beg your pardon, but it isn't that I'm tiny. You are simply too big." A talking doorknob said as everybody were surprised except Monkona, who was still poking at it.

"Eeek!" Sora said as he was pointing at the doorknob.

"What it could talk!" Syaoran said.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up. And can you stop poking me please." The doorknob said as Monkona stop poking the doorknob.

"I can't believe it talks!" Donald said as everybody except for Kurogane.

"Great! Now we have a white rabbit and a doorknob that could talk! What the odds?" Kurogane said as Fai and Monkona giggled.

"You get used to it Kuro-puu." Fai said.

"Its Kurogane you damn mage! And besides its annoying!" Kurogane said.

"Well at least you got me!" Monkona said.

"What are you talking about! You are the worst one!" Kurogane said.

"Why thank you Kuro-puu." Monkona said.

"That wasn't a compliment you idiot!" Kurogane said.

"I love you too!" Monkona said.

"You don't even hear me." Kurogane said as Monkona was humming to herself. Then Fai waved at the doorknob.

"Good morning." Fai said.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." The doorknob said.

"Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Sora said.

"Why don't you try the bottle… over there?" The doorknob said as everybody looked over towards the table with a bottle on top of the table. Sora walked over to the table and grab the bottle.

"Hmmm… this it?" Sora said as Syaoran walked over to Sora and looked at the bottle.

"It probably is." Syaoran said as Sora open up the bottle.

"What a minute kid, don't drink that! It might be poison." Donald said as Sora stared at Donald and looked back at the bottle.

"I will give it a go!" Sora said as he drank the bottle and he was shrinking to the right size as the white rabbit.

"Sora, are you ok?" Syaoran said as Sora looked up and can't believe he's eyes that he grown small.

"Yeah! I'm ok!… Its awesome! It really worked!" Sora said as Syaoran looked at the others.

"We might as well." Syaoran said as everybody drank from the bottle and everybody shrank.

"Ahyuk! Its really cool that everything is big!" Goofy said.

"Monkona is too!" Monkona said as everybody head towards the sleeping doorknob.

"Its just like they say! The worlds beyond really "are" filled with mysterious things and stuff!" Sora said as Donald was shocked.

"Ain't suppose to be this mysterious, I don't think…" Donald murmured to himself as the others was very astonished.

"Well this ain't the first time we shrunk, right Kuro-puu?" Fai asked Kurogane.

"Shut up mage!" Kurogane yelled at Fai.

"Now, then…hmm?" Sora said as he was trying to open the door.

"What's wrong Sora?" Syaoran asked Sora.

"Its locked?… OI! Open up! OI, come on!" Sora yelled at the doorknob as Sakura saw a hole next to the bed.

"Yeah look a hole!" Sakura said as everybody saw the hole.

"Ahyuk! We can get in through this hole, prolly." Goofy said as everyone went threw inside the hole. As they reached through the other side, they heard some kind of musical instrument playing. As they head towards the sound, they saw like a court room.

"Ahem. Court is now in session!" The white rabbit said.

"The girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is… because I say so, that's why! Said the women with the crown said.

"That's so unfair! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! I don't know whether or not its true you're a queen, I've never seen anyone so selfish and mean!" said a little girl with a blue dress.

"The heck?" Donald said as everybody was astonished.

"Are you intention- ally attempting to anger me? I find the defendant Alice, guilty as charged!" said the queen.

"How can you…" then queen became more angrily.

"You are guilty of theft attempted upon the heart of the queen of hearts!" The queen yelled as Sora was very surprise, what he heard.

"Hmm, a heart… hey, guys , I think we should help her out." Sora said.

"Yeah, but…" As Donald, Goofy, and Sora were having a conservation, Syaoran looked at Sakura and said.

"Sakura, stay here." Syaoran said as Sakura nodded but she was worried.

"If we meddle in the affairs of the world…" Donald said as Goofy said.

"Against the rules that is." Goofy said.

"But…!" Sora was cut off by the queen.

"Who are you people?" The queen said as Sora saw Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai were in front of Alice.

"Oh, jeez…" said Donald.


	9. Chapter 9

**There Ch9 is done! Man I'm sorry I didn't write ch9 soon, I was distracted by the game called Elsword. I don't know everybody heard that game but is good. You should try it out and if is good or not… Anyway I hope you enjoy this Ch9 :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don t own Kingdom Hearts or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Chapter 9: Find the Evidence**

"You guys dare interfere in the proceedings of this court! Mannerless, the lot of you!" The queen yelled as Sora ran towards Syaoran and the group.

"Goofy, stay here with the Princess Sakura." Donald said as Goofy nodded. Donald joins the others.

"Excuse me, But we know who the real culprit is!" Syaoran said as the queen looks dispraised. While Goofy yelled.

"Ahyuk, It's the heartlle-" As Goofy was cut off by Donald thunder. Goofy fell on the ground as Sakura and Mokona stared at him.

"Goofy, are you alright?" Sakura worried.

"Don'tcha worry princess, I alright" Goofy said as he got up.

"Are you sure? That was lightning that hit you." Sakura question Goofy.

"Don't worry Sakura, he probably got used to it. Am I right Goofy?" Mokona said as Goofy nodded.

"Ahyuk, your…"

"Hogwash!" The queen said as Goofy was cut off.

"You can't possibly know what you're talking of. Have you any proof?" The queen said as

"…Er."

Syaoran was having trouble answering. As everybody fell to silence.

" Ah, I thought so. Guards! Off with her head!" as the queen yelled, the card guards were gathering around her.

"No don't!" as Alice quaver, Syaoran kicks one of the guard's head and fell across the room. Sora takes out his Keyblade and knock down the guards, Kurogane took out his swords and slice the guards as the queen yells.

"How dare you interfere! That's it! Guards! Off with their heads!" As the Guards surrounded them and even Sakura, Mokona, and Goofy.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as the guards rise their spears towards them, but Fai jumped onto the supreme court desk, as the queen shouted.

"You impudent fool! Get off my desk now! Guards! Get this impudent fool off my desk! As the Guards race towards the supreme court desk, Fai sat down and said.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry for our rudeness in the court, but can we find the evidence, the Alice didn't theft the hearts of queen of hearts." Fai smiled as the queen was agitated.

"Why do you want to help her! You probably don't even know her, or do you?" the queen said.

"No, I don't know Alice, but I know she didn't do it. So please your majesty, let us find the evidence that she didn't do." As Fai smiled, the queen blushed and hide her face.

"…uh…ok." the queen said.

"Thank you, your majesty" Fai said as the queen called off the guards. As everybody was relieve, Syaoran ran towards Sakura.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Syaoran said.

"Yes, I'm alright thanks to Goofy who protected me. Thank you Goofy." Sakura thanked Goofy.

"Mokona helped too!" Mokona said as she was jumping on Sakura's shoulder.

"Oh and Mokona helped too." Sakura said as Syaoran relieved and thanked Goofy and Mokona. Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Kurogane walked towards Alice.

"Are you alright?" Sora said as she nodded.

"Yes I'm alright, but who are you people? I don't believe we have met yet?" Alice said.

"No we don't, but when we came to the this court room, you were guilty that you didn't commit. So, we came to help you." Sora said as Donald nodded.

"Yeah and I told him that we need to save you." Donald said.

"Well what I hear, you didn't want to save her and said something about meddling?" Kurogane said.

"What! How can you hear us while you were confronted the loud queen?" Donald question Kurogane.

"Well I can hear your squawking all the way from here." Kurogane was cleaning his ear as Donald was frustrated what Kurogane said to him.

"I wasn't squawking! I was whispering, you idiot!" Donald shouted.

"What do you say chicken!" Kurogane said as he was taking out his sword, but Sora stopped them as he was in the middle. Alice was standing there awkward.

"…well thanks for saving me, and my name is Alice." Alice said as Sora pushed them apart and introduce himself and the others.

"Nice to met you Alice. My name is Sora and these two are Donald and Kurogane, and over there" as Sora was pointed at Syaoran and the others " is Syaoran, Sakura, Goofy, and Mokona, And the one who saves us is Fai." Sora said. Fai jumped down from the court desk as he joins with the others.

"I will give you all a chance to bring me the evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail and it's off with all of your heads! Until you conclude your investigations, the court is adjourned!" the queen said as she bang her hammer clipart.

"Man! Do you have to yell every time you have to speak!" Kurogane said as the queen was agitated.

"You impudent fool! How dare you trying to anger me!" The queen said as Kurogane covered his ears.

"I'm sorry your majesty, my friend is very cranky that's all." Fai smiled as the queen blushed.

"Mage, don't smile like that! Its making me sick!" Kurogane said.

"Oh Kuro-puu, I always smiled like this." Fai said.

"But that smiled is different from the rest of your stupid smiles!" Kurogane said.

"What are you talking about Kuro-puu? I always smile like this." Fai said.

"See! That's the same smile you are trying to pull off to the queen!" Kurogane said.

"Well I like Fai smiles!" Mokona said as Kurogane was agitated by the voice of Mokona.

"Thank you Mokona." Fai said.

"Shut up white puff!" Kurogane said but Mokona didn't hear Kurogane.

"Silence!" the queen said as everybody was silence.

" As I was saying… before you go…" Her guards put Alice and Kurogane in the cage. As one of the guards takes Kurogane's sword and reeled the cage up.

"What a minute! Why I have to be in here!" Kurogane said.

"Because you invalid me in the court, you fool!" the queen said.

"You s…"

"Silence!" The queen yelled as Kurogane was in silence.

"If you find the evidence, Alice will be save." The queen said as she got down from the supreme court desk and was talking one of the guards, Sora and the others were taking to Alice.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Alice! Just you wait! We'll capture the real culprit for ya!" Sora said as the others nodded in a agreement.

"…But we have a problem through." Fai said as Goofy question him.

"What do you mean?" Goofy said.

"You big idiot! He means that we have a problem that we haven't a clue where this evidence might be?" Donald said as everybody was silence in thought.

"I got the answer that you might find the evidence." Alice said.

"What really! Where is the evidence Alice!" Syaoran said as she explain.

"There does in yonder wood reside the Cheshire Cat. Do seek and ask him where he thinks this proof is at. Please be careful, now!" Alice said.

"Alright now we know the evidence is, we should get going then." Donald said as everybody nodded in a agreement.

"Sakura, you stay here in the court room." Syaoran said.

"Ok." Sakura said as Syaoran looked up Kurogane and said.

"Kurogane, can you protect her when I'm gone!" Syaoran said as Kurogane nodded.

"Sure, kid!" Kurogane said.

"Thank you, Kurogane!" Syaoran said as Kurogane didn't say anything. As they finished talking, the curtains covered Alice and Kurogane as one of the guards said.

"Get going already! Visitation hours are over!" The guards said.

"Ok lets get going and find this evidence." Donald said as everybody agrees. Sora, Syaoran, Fai, Donald, Goofy, and Mokona left for the woods. As they continue walking, Syaoran said to Mokona.

"Mokona, do you sense the feather?" Syaoran said.

"…no I don't sense the feather. Sorry Syaoran." Mokona said.

"Its alright Mokona." Syaoran said as he was in thought.

"You still thinking about that strange energy that we sense in the other room we just past?" Fai said.

"Yeah, I was why Mokona didn't sense the feather there?" Syaoran said.

"Its probably a pretty powerful heartless. Its probably not the feather." Fai said.

"You probably right, Fai." Syaoran said as Sora was still staring at Syaoran and Fai. He was thinking about that time they were acting strange in that strange room, when they drink that strange bottle that they grow small. But then he had something on his mind.

"Hey, Donald why can't we just tell them it was those bastard heartless that did it? Ain't like we ain't meddling or nothing messin' about with that queen lady's court and all." Sora said.

"Lets not. Every world is defined by its particular boundaries, within which some understanding of reality emerges as truth. Two truth cannot coexist, and so from the introduction of foreign bodies is conflict and chaos spawned. That's why we limit our involvement in local affairs. Donald said as a mysterious voice appears.

"You speak the truth? I pose that the untruth of this truth upon truths holds truer." a mysterious voice said.

"Who said that?" Syaoran said as a cat with strips appears.

"The Cheshire Cat knows all truths, and finds as yet no contradiction nor chaos." Cheshire Cat said.

"The Cheshire Cat!" Everybody said as the Cheshire Cat dropped a box shape and landed on Donald's head as Sora caught the box.

"Here you go." The Cheshire Cat said as everybody looked at the box.

"What is this?" Sora question the Cheshire Cat.

"Within the box there lives perhaps the truth you seek… or perhaps there lives not? To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide…" The Cheshire Cat said as he disappear.

"He vanished!" Goofy shouted.

"Doesn't look very trustworthy to me…" Donald said as Sora and the other looked at the box.

"Say… whaddya suppose is inside?" Sora said.

"Probably there's cake inside!" Mokona said.

"I don't think so Mokona." Fai said.

"Well just open it and lets find out, Sora." Syaoran said as Sora nodded and open the box.


End file.
